


I Do

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Trespasser, Wedding, giveaway prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juniss Lavellan and her lover Josephine have made plans to return to Antiva. There is one thing, however, they must do before departing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> First place giveaway prize for gayfeathermage on Tumblr.  
> I hope you like your prize :)

It had now been two months since the Exalted Council had convened. It was at this time that the Inquisition was disbanded by none other than the former Inquisitor herself, Juniss Lavellan. Juniss's friends began to to move on with their lives during the two month period following the Inquisitions disbandment. A few went off in search of new crusades or just returned to their homeland in hopes of improving it. Those who didn't go off searching eventually retired from the adventures life they had led with the Inquisition. Juniss was one of the few who retired, she had lost her arm during the duration of the Council and who she could not continue her adventuring. Instead, she decided to settle down and start a new life with her lover Josephine. Josie had started to talk about returning Antiva. Juniss had known about her desire is to return home for a while and understood her reasoning behind it. Josie would eventually take over as the head of house and had stated that she wished to start preparing for that time. Juniss knew that Josie's family was very important to her and agreed with her about returning to Antiva. Juniss, of course, planned to go with her for there were no longer any Inquisitorial duties tying her down. 

Eventually they began planning and preparing themselves for the journey back to Antiva. However, to Juniss's surprise, Josephine had insisted that they stay in Orlais for a little while longer. Juniss reluctantly agreed. She had no idea that the main reason Josephine had wanted to stay a for little longer was because of a surprise Josie had been planning for her. Josie soon reveal the surprise to Juniss, the surprise went over well and was well received. Josie presented her with a small box that had a very simple carving of halla on its lid. Juniss placed the box on a nearby table before she opened it, she found a simple ring laying on top of some silk within. She looked up at Josephine as she picked the ring up of the box. She stared at the ring for moment before looking at Josie again. A large smile was sitting on her face as she nodded towards the ring. It too Juniss a few moments but quickly realized what Josephine was asking her. 

"Yes! A million times yes!" Juniss shouted as hugged Josie and smiled.

Josephine giggled. "I do hope you like it. It is meant to be based off the Dalish promise ring you mentioned to me once. I tired oh so hard to find a craftsmen willing to recreate it."

"Like it! I love it! I love you!"

Josephine kissed her before Juniss offer her hand. Josie gently took her hand and slid the ring onto it, they were now engaged. The planning for their wedding started immediately. First they both chose brides maids. Josephine chose Cassandra and Vivienne as her's while Junius went with Bull and sera. Both of them agreed that they wanted to book somewhere scenic for the ceremony. After hours of deliberation, they finally chose a location. It was in Orlais of course and was located near the banks of Lake Celestine. Josephine had booked the caterers were and had ordered the cake to be done at a well known bakery in the area. Now, all they had left to do was to wait for the date and time of the ceremony.

The day came faster than either of them had realized it would. They had rented a manor house near the ceremony's location where they planned to spend their honeymoon, relaxing together and enjoying each others company. Juniss opened the door to their shared bedroom before she entered. She noticed a package sitting on the bed as she turned and closed the doors to the room. She turned around and walked over to the bed. She examined the neatly wrapped package and eventually noticed the tag tied to it. She looked at it to find that it was addressed to her from Josephine. She opened the package, revealing some type of red fabric. She grabbed one of the corners of the fabric before lifting it and pulling it out of the box. She laid it flat on the bed to find a gorgeous red satin dress. She looked it over to find that the sleeves and skirt were lined with a fine, floral lace. The bodice was a corset yet exceedingly soft. The bodice shimmered as the light from the grand windows in the room illuminated it. She then noticed a small card laying in the bottom of the box and picked it up. She sat on the bed, placing the card on her lap before she broke the seal. She flipped and began reading it.

My Dearest Love,

I hope you like the dress I commissioned for you, somehow I managed to keep it as a surprise until today. It was made using the best satin from Antiva, beautiful fabric yet quite durable. I have asked one of the maids to assist you with dressing, I also discovered that she has some beauty knowledge that may be of use to you while you dress. I will not see you until the ceremony later tonight so please, do not rush. Relax and enjoy your morning, isn't odd for me to say something like that? I cannot wait to see you in dress,I'm hope you like my love.

Josie

Juniss smiled as she set the letter down beside her. She stood up and looked at the dress again for a bit before hearing a knock at door.

"You can come in!" 

The door opened and closed as an elven maid entered the room. The maid stopped and curtsied before making her way over to Juniss. 

"Good day M'lady. My name is Daisy. Lady Josephine asked me to assist you today with preparing for the ceremony."

"Nice to meet you Daisy. The letter Josie left me said that you have some beauty knowledge?"

Daisy's ears twitched as she smiled. "Oh yes! I do! I'm rather good at styling hair and doing simple yet elegant make up!"

Juniss smiled. "Good, I can't wait to see your skills in action."

The smiled and giggled for a bit before they began.

~*~

Daisy worked miracles. Juniss watched in awe as she braided part of her bangs. Daisy weaved a few petals of Andrastes grace into the braid before stepping back.

"How?! Just how?! I have like no hair and yet you braided it! Just how?!"

"Even people with short hair can have beautiful hair. You just need to know how to do it, that's all."

Juniss smiled as Daisy brought small jars over to the vanity. She then placed an assortment of brushes beside them. She moved in front of Juniss, dipping a brush into one of the jars. 

"You'll need to close yours eyes for this." 

Juniss nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel the softness of the brush as it gently stroked her eye lid. Daisy eventually stopped, placing her hands on Juniss's shoulders.

"You can open your eyes now."

Juniss slowly opened her eyes. She stared at herself in awe. Her eyes were covered in a soft shade of rose while lined with gold. She continued to stare herself as Daisy went to get the dress. She came back with it and helped her into it. Daisy careful tied the back of the dress making sure it fit her snugly and not too tight. The skirt sat just about her legs, which was the prefect height. Juniss looked over at her self in the mirror once the dress was on. She twirled around the room, dress glittering in the light of the setting sun. She stopped, turning towards the door. Daisy smiled gesturing towards the door.

"If you feel you are ready, we can leave for the ceremony."

She nodded making her over to the door. She took a few deep breaths as Daisy opened the door. Juniss took a step out the door and headed to ceremony's location.

~*~

She was asked to wait at the end of the aisle when she arrived. Bull eventually walked up to her, offering his arm.

"Josephine asked me to "walk you down the aisle"." 

Juniss giggled. "Why thank you Bull." She carefully wrapped her arm around his, making sure as to not wreak her bouquet.

Juniss started her walk down the aisle upon hearing the music begin, what she hadn't expected was for Leliana to be there singing. She looked over and smiled at Leliana before turning her attention to the altar. Josephine was standing at it. She wore a golden dress lined with purple lace, the skirt stopped just below her knees and was edged with a purple fabric that was most likely silk. She thanked Bull upon arriving at the altar and took her place in front of Josephine. Josie said her vows first before looking at Juniss for she had planned her own set of vows.

"Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris."

They smiled at each other before they kissed. It had taken them many years to achieve this, but it was entirely worth waiting for. Now they would move onto Antiva, move onto their new lives together. What was in store for them was unknown, as only time can tell and reveal such things to them and they now had all the time in the world to find out.


End file.
